Lead Me On
by alicemorganss
Summary: After Helen runs from the lab he follows her, trying to make up for past mistakes. Spoilers for 2.01 End of Nights Part 1. Helen/John with some Will and Tesla thrown in for fun.


I do not own these characters. I just use them for play. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

She ran from the room, with Will hot on her trail. Quickly turning a corner, she disappeared from his sights into a deserted hallway leading to her bedroom.

Opening the door to her room, she turned her head to look at both sides of the hallway, hearing her name being called by her protégé.

Will quickly turned the corner and saw her door close, running to it he heard the lock slip into place.

"Magnus" he called out.

There was no answer.

"Magnus" he tried again, pounding on the wood.

He tried the knob and found it to indeed be locked, keeping everyone out.

Realizing she wasn't going to give in anytime soon, he slumped to the floor, his back to the door.

As he closed his eyes, he suddenly felt a presence beside him.

Opening his eyes he saw the toes of black shiny shoes, looking up further, he was staring into the face of John Druitt.

"She's locked the door" he told the older man.

John said nothing, but nodded his head slightly.

Will got up from his position on the floor and stood aside, watching John stand in front of the door.

"Helen" Will heard John say.

Will stepped closer to the wall of Helen's bedroom wondering if she would say something.

He heard John call her name out again.

"Go away John" they both heard from inside.

"I will not" John told her through the door, resting his head against the wood, shutting his eyes.

Suddenly Will felt as though he was intruding, on something private.

Will stepped into the shadows of the hallway and watched the tall man outside his mentor's bedroom door.

Suddenly the deadbolt scraped, and then there was no noise, and no opening of the door.

John's head came up from the perch of the wood and his hand went to the door knob, testing it and finding it open.

John went through the opened door and found her at the open window in a corner of her room, guns still strapped to her.

Closing the door slightly behind him, he walked past the door frame and into the room.

--

Will watched as he entered the room, knowing he was not wanted, but he wanted to know why he wasn't permitted in as John was.

--

"Helen" John said quietly, trying to get her attention.

"Don't John" she said, still facing the window, "I don't need your pity right now."

"She was going to kill you" he told her his voice rising slightly, "she was going to kill all of us."

"You made me abandon our daughter" she yelled at him, whipping around to face him, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

"Think rationally Helen" John told her. "That was not our daughter. That was a machine made by the Cabal."

Helen bit her lower lip in frustration and breathed out.

"See" John told her, "You know it wasn't her."

Helen said nothing and turned her back towards him, facing the window.

--

Will heard the pair yelling and winced as his boss' voice cracked. Suddenly there was nothing being said and he waited patiently at his perch in the hallway, staring at the slightly opened door. He wondered if it was a good idea to see if they were still in that room, but he held his ground.

--

John stepped closer to Helen in the corner of the room, not quite touching her, but there was little distance between them.

"I'm sorry" he told her gently.

He watched as Helen quietly shook her head, her hair moving back and forth against her shoulders.

John hesitantly held a hand out towards her, not seeing any resistance and took the strap of the gun she still had poised at her side, off of her. There was no movement on her part, and he tossed the gun beside them onto the floor.

He watched her nonresponsive form as he placed his hands at her waist, carefully undoing the belt she had for the two guns at her side. Once again, he was met with no resistance and the gun belt was also cast aside.

Weapon free now, she hung her head, not looking out at the crisp aired, and stormy night ahead of them.

The two stood in silence now, one watching the floor, and the other watching the night.

-

After what seemed like ages Helen turned to face John, as he looked down at her, he saw her eyes were yet again set ablaze.

He took a step back and unconsciously put his hands up to put space between them.

"Bloody hell John" she seethed.

"Helen" John tried, but was interrupted at her poignant stare; he looked down at the floor in shame.

"We've failed John" she told him, "We've failed her."

He lifted his head as he heard her voice crack again this evening, and their eyes met slowly.

He noticed her emotions were running high this evening, especially in his company, and wondered if she would show them to anyone else. Not likely he thought as Helen's eyes unconsciously filled with tears.

He reached out a hand carefully and cupped her cheek, noting her posture went from angry to defeat the moment his hand made contact with her skin.

It had been over a century since he last touched her like this, he thought to himself, and it still sparked the same reaction today.

She tried to look down at the floor, willing her tears to keep away, but his hand on her cheek held her head in place.

"Helen" his voice came into her mind, sounding farther away than he actually was.

Her blue eyes once again locked with his, and a tear escaped, running past her cheek.

"I" she began, but her words stuck in her throat as she saw him leaning down towards her.

His lips touched hers briefly, almost like he never did it in the first place.

Her eyes were still open and swimming with tears as he pressed himself closer and meeting her lips again.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she responded slowly to the kiss, another tear making its way out of her eyes as she pressed herself against him.

Her hands came up to his chest, grabbing his leather coat forcefully and balling it in her hands as he pulled away from her lips.

She opened her eyes slowly as she felt him move away.

His blue eyes were trained on hers, and she let out a breath she held in.

He watched as her blue-grey eyes traveled over his face, watching as her pupils dilated slightly from the emotional rollercoaster she has been on for the last hour.

"Helen" he said, his voice just slightly above a whisper.

She did not have time to respond as his lips came crashing down onto hers, forcing her to back herself up against the wall. Responding to the kiss, she realized that she didn't know where this was going, but she was about to reacquaint herself with a man who broke her heart over a century ago.

--

Will heard the clatter of something fall to the floor, not once, but twice.

He moved quietly over towards the door, and saw Tesla coming down the hallway and froze in place.

Tesla waved to him mockingly and was about to speak when Will put his finger up to his lips in a silent gesture.

Tesla nodded and Will watched as the man drew closer to the door, not quite reaching it, but not backing away either.

--

Her head fell back against the wall as John moved his lips from her lips to her neck. She felt as he bit down cautiously, her nerve endings tingling and a pool of desire slid to the pit of her stomach.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, forcing themselves under his heavy leather trench coat as he switched sides of her neck.

Pushing down on the coat, she moved her body against his in an effort to get him to pay attention and get his coat off.

She heard his deep laughter somewhere in the back of her mind as he shrugged his coat off, the leather making a slight sound as it dropped to the wood floor behind him.

He moved himself back towards her, and she leaned her head to one side as he kissed his way around one side of her neck again.

She busied herself with the buttons on his shirt, as it came undone she encountered his paled skin. She noted the four puncture marks of Tesla's vampire-making device and the inflamed veins around them. Her head came up from the wall and she made a move to touch his injuries, but he had other plans.

As he sucked on her collarbone her head was thrown back towards the wall again, and somewhere within her she recognized a moan, whether it was from herself or John, she did not know.

He released his hold on her slightly and quickly removed her leather jacket, letting it pool behind her as his hands made quick work towards her shirt.

"God, John" Helen got out as he threw her shirt over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

He smirked against her skin and made quick work of traveling the newly exposed skin with his mouth.

As she closed her eyes, rational took over desire and she suddenly realized they shouldn't be doing this. This act was only going to make their fragile relationship worse.

She opened her eyes and sucked in a breath as his mouth traveled towards her breast bone.

Suddenly with a strength she didn't know she possessed, she pushed him off of her.

"Stop John" she said breathlessly.

He stumbled in shock before regaining his senses. Making a gesture to capture her wrist as she pushed her hair away from her face, he pushed her against the wall again.

"No John" Helen said louder, but with less force "don't."

She was helpless to him as he pressed himself fully against her, trapping her wrists in his hands and holding them against her side.

His mouth moved to hers and his teeth clashed against hers from the force, but it didn't deter him from his task, they both needed this release, despite everything else going on around them.

As he demanded entrance to her mouth, she complied willingly and all her protests to stop suddenly went out the window.

--

Will and Tesla heard Helen tell John to stop whatever he was doing.

They both moved, but Will knew Tesla was closer to the door than he was.

As Tesla reached the partially open door, he froze and turned away. He moved as quickly and quietly as he could to pull the door closed without the two inside the room knowing someone was in the hall.

Will looked confused at Tesla and the vampire shook his head.

"What" Will asked quietly as Tesla came up next to him.

"You know" Tesla told him, "They always did that back then too. It's like they were trying to flaunt themselves in front of us."

"You mean" Will gestured to the room.

"Yes" Tesla told him poignantly.

Will nodded and looked at him skeptically.

"Believe me, you do not want to be here for this Huggy Bear" Tesla said, taking Will by the shoulder and moving down the hall.

--

"Bed" Helen ground out as she finally divested John of his shirt that was dangling off his shoulders.

John smirked against her and pressed her tight against him, suddenly they were enveloped in a bright flash and Helen found herself floating and then she was suddenly dropped onto the top of her bed. And suddenly a heavy weight landed fully on top of her.

Helen shook her head at him and pulled his head towards hers, pressing her lips against his.

He reacquainted himself with his equilibrium and lifted some of his weight off Helen, feeling her tongue dual for power with his.

One of her legs went up around his hips and she pressed herself up against him and suddenly he groaned with pleasure, feeling Helen smirk slightly against his lips.

Helen maneuvered her hands from his head and they traveled down his sides, moving to the belt that was currently digging into her hip.

He distracted her though, his mouth taking residence at her collar bone, his tongue delving into the hollow area.

"John" she whispered huskily.

He looked up at her with dark eyes.

"Pants" she tugged on his belt and felt him jerk against her.

He laughed at her suddenly and she wanted to slap him, or to stop this, but she had no fight left in her.

As he climbed off her to do as she told, she sat up on her knees and went to remove hers.

"Stop" he told her seriously.

She looked up; worry briefly flitting across her face.

His pants shed, along with his shoes and socks, she noticed, he moved back towards her at a speed that rivaled his teleporting skills.

He climbed back on her bed, and faced her, placing his hands at the button of her pants.

She closed her eyes as his hands touched her overheated skin.

He smirked to himself as he undid the button and slowly unzipped the zipper.

"Leather, Helen" he told her, his voice husky with desire. "You know what that does to a man."

As his hands moved to either side of her hips and disappeared beneath the leather Helen swayed into his arms, her forehead resting against his shoulders, arms loose around his neck.

He tugged his hands down and watched as her pants gave way to alabaster skin.

Her pants came off slowly, her desire for him increasing as his fingers drew a path down her legs as he continued to tug at her pants.

She lifted her head from where it rested on his shoulder and she moved her arms, placing her hands on either side of his head, kissing him fiercely.

"John" she whispered against his lips.

She felt him smirk against her and he carefully maneuvered her lower body, and she finally felt the cool air of her bedroom hit her once boot clad feet.

Without warning, he removed himself from her grasp and pushed on her shoulders, watching as she fell unceremoniously onto the bedspread.

She looked up at him and saw the gleam in his eye and shook her head.

He moved close to her, shedding the last remaining clothing and leaning his head down towards hers.

A searing kiss was pressed to her lips, she was positive it would hurt in the morning, but as he wrapped one of her legs high around his waist, she found it didn't matter.

He leaned away from her, positioning himself, and he delved his tongue into her mouth, exploring the crevices as he took the last step and entered her.

He paused, watching her face contort a few times before she nodded her head.

Noting the acceptance, he began to move against her. Her head fell back into the pillows and he took advantage, pressing his lips against her as his pace increased ever so slightly.

She was not one to sit back and let the work be done for her, so she met him thrust for thrust, holding onto his shoulder for leverage.

Gasping as his paced continued to increase; she moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head, pulling him towards her lips, needing to taste him.

Her nails dug into the skin on the back of his head, and he realized the last time they did this, he had hair, and she most likely reverted back to the old ways, forgetting in the heat of the moment he no longer had the locks he once possessed.

"Hey" he whispered against her lips, not giving her a chance to retort as he moved out and in again in one long thrust against her.

Holding tight to his neck, she got as close as she possibly could to him, pressing her lips against his and the dueled for dominance.

When the need for air was faced she broke away, gasping and feeling herself near the breaking point.

He sensed her thoughts, like he did over a century ago and changed his position, feeling her clench around him.

"God" she whispered against his neck, keeping with his pace.

He changed positions one more time and she cried out against him neck, her nails scraping against his shoulders as her orgasm swept over her.

As she came back down from her high, he moved one of her legs up higher on his waist, watching as she smirked.

Thrusting harder against her, Helen felt desire pool once again, and she clenched herself around him as he thrust.

She watched him above her, noting that he was working up a light sweat. Moving her arms from his neck, she moved her hands down his torso. Her fingernails gently scraping against the muscles and she lightly played against marks Tesla left on John's chest.

"God Helen" he groaned against her, drawing in a ragged breath and pressing his lips against hers as he finally succumbed to the heat of the moment.

She swallowed her name when he kissed her, and felt him bear more weight on her as he tried to steady himself.

As they caught their breath, he shifted away and pulled out of her, watching as she closed her eyes against the slight pain.

He moved himself up to lay on his side, gently grasping her still slightly overheated cheek.

"I need you" he whispered, kissing her softly and pulling away after, looking into her eyes.

She smiled softly, it wavering as she blinked the tears away. Her hand came up to cup his against her cheek, then it moved to his face, her fingertips brushing against his swollen lips.

"God damn you John" she whispered against his lips as she kissed him.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and suddenly the last six weeks were brought into the front of her mind.

Everything from Watson dying, to tracking down Ashley's movements with John, to Big Guy and his refusal to take Tesla's drug became too much to handle.

John watched as Helen's face took on a faraway look, and he looked guiltily at her, even though she couldn't necessarily see him at the moment.

"Helen" John called out, watching as her eyes came into focus again.

She shook her head slightly, wiping the last of the memories away.

For a moment, they stared silently at each other, trying to read each other's minds.

John's hand moved from her cheek to her hands, grasping them in his larger ones.

"We will defeat the Cabal and get Ashley back" he told her, "I promise."

She started into his eyes, watching the blue eyes, the same as their daughters, watch her watch him.

"You believe that wholeheartedly" she stated more than questioned.

"I do" he told her.

He released her hands and gathered into his arms suddenly and lifted them off the bed, tugging back the cover to reveal the bed sheets.

Gently depositing her in the bed, he made to move to pick up his clothes.

She grasped his hand as it moved across her one last time.

"Stay" she asked, looking up at him.

She watched as a flicker of confusion crossed his face, no doubt from the words she threw at him while they were in India.

"Please" she whispered.

He nodded and she released the grip on his hand, moving back to give him space to climb into the bed.

He lay down on his back, and felt her move to his side; she kissed his lips briefly, pulling away before he could respond.

One of her legs slid between his and one of her arms came across his chest as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"Thank you John" she whispered, closing her eyes for what felt like the first time in ages.

He said nothing, but turned slightly to bury his nose in her hair.

And as he watched her sleep, not for the first time, he wondered if their relationship was about to fall apart because of the pressure.

--

fin.


End file.
